Commercial textile washing faces numerous challenges. For example, any batch of textile articles may include a variety of soils and stains, each of which will be washed with a single, unchanging set of detergents, bleaches, finishes and so on. In addition, the textile articles should be washed in a way that does not significantly decrease the useful life of the article. Harsh bleaching or washing conditions can shorten the useful life of a textile. And, it is cumbersome to inspect each article for cleanliness and residual stains. There remains a need to additional methods and compositions for commercial washing of textiles.